The present application relates to a biosignal detecting electrode and a biosignal detecting device equipped therewith, the biosignal detecting electrode is designed to detect biosignals when brought into contact with the site of a human or animal body where there exists hair.
It is common practice to analyze electrical signals (or biosignals), such as electroencepharogram and electromyogram, in order to grasp a human's or animal's health state. Measurement of such biosignals is usually accomplished by means of a measuring electrode brought into contact with the site of a human body for measurement. If the site for measurement is a hair-growing one, there will be an instance in which the hair existing between the skin and the measuring electrode prevents electrical contact between them.
Under these circumstances, there has been developed a device for measuring biosignals which is equipped with an electrode to acquire biosignals at the site where there exists hair. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-231621 (The upper right portion of the third page, and FIG. 7) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses “Head set for measurement of electroencepharogram” which is equipped with an electrode of bundled silver wires. The bundled silver wires are impregnated with an electrolytic solution, and the electrode of bundled silver wires is brought into contact with the patient's head.